Grand Federation of New Earth
The Grand Federation of New Earth is a Second Life military group led by Griffith Benelli. =Federation History= The Grand Federation of New Earth was made after the fall of the Grand Federation, which was caused due to account errors in the owner's account. Well known for it's elite infantry, as well as it's intimidating background and uniform design. Each soldier is allowed variations of weaponry and uniform specifically for them, which ranges from simple logoes to scars and bloodstains. Also, the Federation is the only group with an extensive, copyrighted non-SL storyline by it's owner, which takes place in 2056 A.D., after two World Wars have killed off most of humankind, allowing a fierce military dictatorship to take control. The Federation is a born enemy of the Alliance Navy, and will not negotiate with it or it's allies. The only thing the Federation will accept from the before-mentioned is a complete surrender. It splintered from the Army of Darkness (Which was part of the Malibu Defence Force) around August 2006 by Thomas Beltway as the "Federation Commanders." Sergeant Griffith, later Griffith Benelli, was recruited by Erane Buwan (Then Erane Boivin) as an Air Force Officer in charge of Air Transportation. Griffith was quickly promoted to General due to him designing the first uniform and finding the first base. Thomas decided to quit SL, and put Erane in charge of the Federation due to Griffith moving in RL. When Griffith got back, Erane gave him equal power, and they ruled the Federation side by side. Around this time, the Alliance Navy betrayed the Federation by attacking during a training class, killing off 4 of the cadets in training. This caused an outrage in the Federation, and the two groups were at war. Desperate for an air force, Erane promised ownership rights to Crauder Go, who then destroyed the group. Civil war broke out, as Crauder started the Dawn Elite, and Griffith created The Grand Federation. The Grand Federation defeated the Dawn Elite, and went on for several months, raising to a size of about 80 trained soldiers. However, data corruption ruined Griffith's account, and so the group was restarted as the Grand Federation of New Earth. =Base Plans= The Federation of New Earth is planning to open many sims when open-source comes, forming cities, bases, etc. The plan is to open several "continent-states" based on the storyline's 5 life-suitable continents. Each State will have it's own Militia and Police Force, although the Federation will insure that Federal forces can easily put down a State Rebellion. Each sim will represent a city or fortress. Each city will have it's own section for military posts, as well as a local Civilian Control Unit, a military police force that brutally enforces Federation Law. Over the Civilian Control Unit is the State Police, and higher still is the Federal Guard, an elite force of lawmen with jurisdiction anywhere in the Federation. The main city will be known as Magna Polis, a multi-sim metropolis with a several thousand foot Spire in the center, which serves as the Capital Building of New Earth. =Technology= The Federation tries to keep its equipment realistic, yet amazingly effective. Uniform The Federation Army's standard uniform, the Urban Combat Uniform, is a somewhat basic looking uniform. It is based off of the modern U.S. Marine Corps uniform, with slight adjustments to it. It has an urban camoflague design, as the name suggests. However, the gas mask is the most sentimental part of the uniform. It appears to be triple filtered; it is not. The center "filter" is actually the soldier's telecommunications device, which contains a vocoder and a radio. The lens of the mask represent rank status: Green = Enlisted, Red = Officer, and Blue = Marine. Marines wear a bulkier MARPAT-on-black uniform that isn't much different. Currently in production: Magna Polis Civilian Control Uniform, Engineer Combat Uniform, Drill Instructor Uniform, Pilot Aerospace Survival Suit, Special Tactics Force Armor, and the Marksman Stealth Uniform. Weaponry The Federation's current mainstay is the EASR L150, an old rifle soon to be replaced. It will be replaced by the FSIAAS automatic shotgun (Army), the XM8 Carbine (Army & Marines), the FN P-90 (Navy & Marines), the FSARS semi automatic twinbarrel shotgun (Law Enforcement), the MP7 Sub Machine Gun (Law Enforcement), and the FHASAW (Army & Marines) Vehicles The Federation does not specialize in vehicles, mainly because of Second Life's poor vehicle compatibility. Currently, the Federation is making an F-35 Space-enabled Fighter, as well as a Space-enabled Eurofighter. =Branches of the Military= The New Earth Military is divided into 3 Departments; The Land Warfare Department, the Naval Warfare Department, and the Unconventional Warfare Department. Each soldier is put into a team, which gets smaller as the rank of the leader goes down. The largest group is the Military, which is obiouvsly led by Grand Commander Griffith, and the smallest groups are fire teams, which are commanded by Corporals. The Federation Army The main force of the New Earth Military. Equipped with rifles and shotguns, the soldiers within the Army are all put through a 7 course program that can quickly make them a match to other infantry units as soon as they graduate. After a few battles, they can easily take down most enemy infantry units. Specific weapon names include the Emorden Advanced Sniper Rifle, the Federation Standard Issue Automatic Assault Shotgun, and the XM8 Carbine. All soldiers wear the UCU, although modifications are made as the soldier progresses in rank. The Federation Marine Corps The Marine Corps' duty is to serve as special operations troops, paratroopers, and guards for the Federation. All Marines must have high experience in the art of warfare, and no Marine is allowed to be inferior to an average enemy officer. Armed with rifles and sub machine guns such as the XM8 and FN P-90. Their uniform is a bulky, heavily armored uniform with a black and MARPAT design on it. Their rank is specified by the ribbons on the left-front side of their vest. All Marine gas masks have blue lens. The Federation Air Force Currently closed while the builders of the Federation create planes, these men and women keep the skies clear, as well as provide assistance for ground troops. Officially part of the Department of Naval Warfare, pilots within the Air Force are armed with FN P-90s for any event in which the pilot is either 1: Unable to reach his/her aircraft, 2: Fending off a minor disturbance, or 3: Is on their way to their aircraft. The Special Tactics Force A highly elite team of battlefield legends, the S.T.F. is nearly impossible to get into. It seperates the elite from the godlike. However, it is currently closed whilst a uniform is created. The Federation Engineer Unit The men and women who keep the military equipped with the nessecary tools to kill the enemy. Armed with Benelli 6 Gauge pump shotguns and Linebacker minelayers, the engineers also form an essential part of combat. Federation Law Enforcement Agencies Soldiers who dedicate their service to enforcing Federation Law and protecting citizens. Using a brutal form of enforcement, it is not uncommon to find a CCU soldier beating someone down for a small crime and proceeding with an arrest. Law enforcement agencies follow a jurisdiction heirarchy, with city-based CCUs at the bottom, State Police departments at the middle, and the Federal Guard at the top. All police officers wear medium-light armor for enhanced mobility, and use weapons ranging from the Federation Semi Automatic Riot Shotgun to electrobatons and flashsticks, a device that acts as a handheld flashbang, projecting light at a 90 degree angle away from the user. Only the Federal Guard takes part in offensive operations, working as a police force in conquered areas, as well as enforcing the law among the military. =Major Combat Operations= The Federation regularly does attacks against other groups, but none are classified as an "operation" unless it is made for the sole intent of severely taking an enemy base. Most attacks are simply practice, or made for livening up a boring period of time. Operation Macedonia Operation Macedonia was initially supposed to be a small raid, but ended up as being a large scale Operation against Sparta. It is named after the Macedonian Empire, which was successful in taking over Greece, and later Northern Africa and beyond. The mission began with a paradrop of several Army infantrymen (Before the Marine Corps was founded) led by Lieutenant Trevor55 Bluecoat. Within 30 seconds of touchdown, the troopers had finished the Spartan forces off. The Army then stormed the fortress on top of the hill, and took up defensive positions. Sparta began a counter-offensive against the soldiers there, but gave up after about 15 minutes of heavy casualties at virtually no losses to the Federation. Grand Commander Griffith, as well as his High Command staff, were brought to the scene to assist in the holding of the Lakonian Military Installation. After several hours, Jenny Witherspoon, accompanied by several Phalanx soldiers, teleported into the base. While Jenny Witherspoon set the base to safe and returned all objects, the Phalanx provided cover. In this final engagement, all but one Phalanx Spartan died, and 2 Federation troops were killed by a grenade launched by a Black Ops M203 Grenade Launcher. The base was for sale the day after. Operation participants: Grand Commander Griffith Benelli, Admiral Erane Buwan, Marshal Mark Yin, Lieutenant Trevor55 Bluecoat, Sergeant Jace Moller, Corporal KCGANGSTA Rovio, Private LaDainian Underwood, Private Anthoney Biedermann, Private Zabuza Semyorka.